


we'll get there, one of these days

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing [12]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-XMFC, pre-DOFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This house is a fit for a much greater number than two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll get there, one of these days

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _a blue tin kettle_ , in which i completely neglected the blue and the tin part and barely brushed on the kettle :P

It is warm like home should be.

But where the dust gathers, there is little that remains when the house is a fit for a much greater number than two. 

Still, it doesn’t look like it is about to change when the curtains are always thrown over the windows and the sun hasn’t touched the end of Charles’ bed for weeks now.

“…Morning.”

Hank lifts his head up from where he is working on a curriculum that isn’t about to be used for years (and years) to come but he likes the spark of hope that remains when he has it in front of him like this. Like there are going to be the sound of children running down the halls one of these days again, laughter loud. 

Hank doesn’t say what he wants to say because he hardly needs to glance up at the clock on the far end of the wall. The truth is, it’s already two in the afternoon. But this is neither the time nor his place to say it.

He looks up, gives Charles a smile and keenly misses all that there is before the two of them are left to their own devices. There is self destruction, and then there are the two of them and all their misery contained in one house. Hank doesn’t know if Charles is looking in, but what he doesn’t say, Hank can only hope the Professor understands.

That he doesn’t really mind it because it is lonely any other way now.

“There’s still water in the kettle for you, Professor.”

What he can offer is this.

And if it helps a little, Hank figures he is still doing what he can when everyone else has just walked away.


End file.
